comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omar Trajko (ME-1)
"I'm the one...who survived!" Masterless GTA IV Early Life Omar was born in August 5, 1979 in Bosnia and Herzegovina to a Serbian Christian father named Borko Trajko, and a Bosniak Muslim mother named Marija. His father was an alcoholic with an almost unfathomably firey temper, but his mother was exceptionally loving to her son, and deeply unhappy that her son grew up in such a harsh place. Omar grew up with his older brother and an older paternal cousin Milorad. The three were extremly close. Due in part to the abuse she suffered at her husband's hand, Milorad's mother often could not take care of them, so Omar's mother essentially raised the three boys, only further entrenching their brotherly relationship. War Never Changes, War Changes Us Bad People Who Can Do Some Good Personality "Everything that was good and innocent in me died with them. If I could live those hours again, I think I would have preferred to be buried in the dirt with them. What am I good at? I deal in death, because that is all that is open to me." "I will tell you what you are good at Omar: you are a good cousin and a good friend. You still have integrity. And no matter what. you. say: there is humanity in you. You still have the power to be good. It is important that you believe that." - Milorad Trajko Omar’s primary character trait is his familial loyalty. He is very protective of his family and loved ones, particularly his cousin Milorad, whom Omar constantly has to worry about due to his gambling habit. Milorad has an indiscrete nature of frequently getting the pair into trouble. He is withdrawn among strangers, but has good manners, and shows a softer side with love interests. That said, the horrors of war, both witnessed and perpetrated, have given him a great sense of guilt, an ambivalence about the value of human life, and an uncanny ability to measure fairness — he warns away pursuers and expresses regret over his past violence, but also feels that killing is all that he can do, readily taking on jobs which necessarily involve murder. Omar is prone to violence after being angered and he has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or his loyalty is questioned (a trait often noted he inherited from his father), but he is also quick to help the defenseless and unfortunate, even those he merely meets in passing; he possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his wartime experiences, but not killed. Unfortunately, such a split attitude leads to apparent hypocrisy. Omar's bitterness at the murder of his friends during the war has consumed him, and he is unable to let it go, taking on several highly dangerous jobs, getting involved with extremely morally dubious people, including the American government, merely to enable his quest for vengeance. Several of his friends, most notably Milorad, urge him to find a new reason to live. Omar possesses a remarkably professional attitude toward his work, which usually leads him to behave more maturely and cautiously than his acquaintances. He has a distaste for illegal drugs, a taste not shared with his cousin. He almost always refuses alcohol when it is offered to him. He does enjoy a drink, but knows the time and place for it. He refuses alcohol outright in instances where he needs to keep a sharp mind, such as during missions. He is critical of American mainstream culture, which he generally sees as "shallow" and "hypocritical" and often has trouble relating to fascination with the country. However, he always reasons that being in America is far better than back in Bosnia due to the country's instability and misery. Omar also exhibits dislike for American conservative politicians, whom he considers to be hypocrites. However, frequent conversation reveals he considers himself neither Democratic nor Republican, as war gave him a highly cynical view of politicians in general. Omar has a certain degree of pity for other people, even random strangers, and feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. After meeting a troubled young girl, he even gives her some of his own money multiple times to help her out. He is also surprisingly calm when speaking to authority figures, even those as powerful as Adeline Waller. He is usually never emotionally disturbed by anyone besides figures from his past, specifically those tied to the war. Omar is extremely polite to women, most likely influenced by his love and respect for his mother and aunt. He seldom hits women, only resorting to it in the event they attack him with a weapon. Omar also has soft spot for younger adults and children, especially people around the age he was when he became a soldier. His estimation of the state of the world causes him to sympathize with the world the next generation is getting, and he is extremely likely to aide younger people, especially in the event of parental abuse. Relationships Milorad Trajko Marja Trajko Maya Waller "What level of training has he recieved?" - Arjuna Khan '' ''"Someone like him you don't need to train. You just point them in the right direction and get the fuck out of their way." Kseniya Faustinova "I don't know if there's a God... but I hope there is. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" "No. It means my brother and friends deserved to die in a ditch, fighting a war for reasons that weren't their own." Nadine Bishop Trivia *Based on GTA IV protagonist, Niko Bellic. **In addition he is based on John Wick from the John Wick series, Lincoln Clay from Mafia III, and DC characters Deadshot, Deathstroke, David Cain, and Hitman. *He never accepted a codename, preferring to leave no trace of his involvement in his contracts. As such he was given many codenames over the years, and many are references to DC characters. **Nobody is the alter ego of Morgan Ducard, a Batman villian and son of Batman mentor: Henri Ducard. **Headhunter the name of a Batman villain. **Terminator is a reference to Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. **Hitman is a reference to Thomas Monaghan, who goes simply by Hitman. *Omar, Omer, Ömer, or Umar (Arabic: عمر‎‎, Hebrew: עומר‎‎), is a male given name of Arabic and Hebrew origin, mentioned in the Book of Genesis. It is a common name in Arab and Muslim territories and populations in general, as well as in Spanish-speaking countries, and Eastern European countries. The name has multiple meanings, including: "first born son, flourishing, long-lived, eloquent and gifted speaker." *Trajko comes from the Macedonian verb "trae" meaning "to last"(lasting). A very old, traditional Macedonian name, popular in the 19th and early 20th century. It was given to children in families that had previously lost a child (or several children) to illness, in hope that the boy carrying the name would be the one who lives (lasts) a long life. **This does not apply to Omar in the strictest sense, as it is his surname. **It does apply in a more figurative sense, since he was one of three people to survive out of his fifteen man squad. *Omar dreamed of becoming an astronaut when he was a child. *The house where he grew up in did not have electricity until he was twelve. *Omar found out his aunt (Milorad's mother) was raped and murdered, some time after his departure to the United States. Knowing he would be even more devastated if he knew the true circumstances of his mother's death, Omar covered up what happened, telling him that she died in a house fire. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Original Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Europeans Category:Multilingual Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Murderers Category:Thieves Category:Checkmate (ME-1) Category:Brown Hair Category:Driving Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Knife Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Weapon Improvisation